How I Fell For It, I Never Fell Before
by SyfyGeek13
Summary: [Written in 2nd person from Alek] You have an extremely hard time trying to understand what this is, how you feel - is this terrifying or exhilarating? You don't understand why it's her, why she's the one who does this to you. But it keeps happening. And the only thing you can do is let it.


**I'm doing a small thing that shouldn't take much time at all here and will only have ten chapters (one for each episode). Basically, I always hate reading things in 2nd person POV (using "you") but I read a thing about a character falling in love with another and it was extremely drawn out and much more personal in my opinion to read. So, I'm trying that here with Chalek and this chapter's short but I don't want to get too involved in Alek's feelings for Chloe considering it's just the Pilot episode. Anyways, this should be a fairly short thing but I still hope it's entertaining. Any comments would be much appreciated, especially with the different writing style!**

* * *

><p>You do it because you can. You like the way she - well, all girls, really - seem to squirm when you tease them, touch them. So when you see her throw the ball across the hall and she seems just as surprised as everyone else like she'd never touched the orange thing in her life, your mind instantly goes to what you know and what you know is Mai. Your eyes follow her down the hall as she and her friend escape the other stares and they narrow - because Mai or not, she's different.<p>

When her back is against the wall and you can hear her heartbeat pick up, you look into her eyes, hoping to see some change. You _want_ them to change. You want to see that green-yellow color, that diamond pupil. When people like him get agitated or bothered, sometimes it's just not something you can help, the change. You want to believe that she's different. That she's Mai. You're just not sure why.

When you and Jasmine finally get a hold of her and she's freaking out (reasonably enough) you decide that she's cute when she's flustered. And when you mention not being able to kiss humans and she nearly takes off running, something swarms in your gut. When the tears start and she's practically sobbing in front of you and Jasmine and you realize that _she's_ supposed to save _you_, not the other way around, you look at Jasmine. Who doesn't seem to be taking it well either. When she's about to take off running again and you go to grab for her - you don't even know what you were thinking, what reaching for her was going to solve - but then you're being thrown against the bench and you're too stunned to react. And she gets away. And you realize the girl has died both metaphorically and physically.

When you and Jasmine are running after her again, this time with an actual intent to save her, you see that even knowing nothing about her or what she is, she's strong. Much stronger than you imagined. But even then, when Scarface is pinning her down, you take it upon yourself to throw yourself into him, sending both yourself and him flying, and you aren't sure why you're so relieved. As you're untying the human Pauls' hands, you wonder how Valentina's going to take two humans knowing. But that's not important right now. The fight isn't going either well nor bad because the assassin seems to be putting up quite the fight. When you're thrown into the wheelbarrow without notice, you feel the pain but it doesn't fully register when the sound of glass shattering makes its way throughout the room. It seems like everyone in it freezes before realizing she's the one missing.

It's surprising, to say the least, when that Amy girl sends some electric pole into Scarface's chest, making him follow behind Chloe out the window. And then you take off running.

When you see he's gone, you're first instinct is to chase after him and rip off his head but then it's happening so fast and Jasmine is collapsing and you're left standing there, holding Jasmine in your arms. Before you take off running with your best friend practically unconscious in your arms, you take one last look at Chloe. You hope she can see that she can't escape this.


End file.
